nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Hendrickson/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Young Hendrickson.png|Young Hendrickson Hendrickson design.png|Hendrickson character design |-| Plot= '}} Dreyfus and Hendrickson rallying the troops.png|Hendrickson with Dreyfus Hendrickson and Dreyfus.png|Hendrickson with Dreyfus Hendrickson revealing a Red Demon's corpse.png|Hendrickson revealing the Demon Hendrickson getting blood from the demon.png|Hendrickson getting blood from the demon Hendrickson offering the demon's blood.png|Hendrickson offering the blood Hendrickson convincing Veronica that Elizabeth is brainwashed.png|Hendrickson convincing Veronica that Elizabeth is brainwashed Hendrickson giving a bit of his power to Helbram.png|Hendrickson giving a bit of his power to Helbram ---- '}} Hendrickson trying to open a gate for demons.png|Hendrickson summoning the Demon Gate Demon Gate incomplete.png|Demon Gate incomplete Hendrickson chatting with Dreyfus.png|Hendrickson chatting with Dreyfus Hendrickson and Dreyfus sensing Arthur's power.png|Hendrickson and Dreyfus sense Arthur powers Hendrickson meeting Arthur.png|Hendrickson meet Arthur Hendrickson attacking Arthur.png|Hendrickson attacking Arthur Arthur attacking Hendrickson.png|Hendrickson fighting Arthur Hendrickson using Hellblaze.png|Hendrickson summon Hellblaze Hellblaze Scream.png|Hendrickson using Hellblaze Wave on Arthur Hellblaze being countered agaisnt Hendrickson.png|Hendrickson ability being countered Meliodas meeting Hendrickson again.png|Hendrickson meet Meliodas again Meliodas fighting Hendrickson.png|Hendrickson fighting against Meliodas Gilthunder and Hendrickson teaming up.png|Hendrickson teaming up with Gilthunder Hendrickson hitting Arthur with the elbow.png|Hendrickson elbow Arthur Meliodas battling against Gilthunder and Hendrickson.png|Hendrickson battling Meliodas with Gilthunder Hendrickson about to kill Meliodas.png|Hendrickson about to kill Meliodas Gilthunder protecting Meliodas from Hendrickson's attack.png|Hendrickson have his arm cut off by Gilthunder Gilthunder stabbing Hendrickson.png|Hendrickson defeated by Gilthunder Hendrickson reattaching his arm.png|Hendrickson reattach his arm Hendrickson Red Demon Form.png|Hendrickson Red Demon Form Hendrickson attacking the castle.png|Hendrickson attacking the castle.png King ambushing Hendrickson.png|Hendrickson ambush by King Hendrickson stabbing Gilthunder and Meliodas at the same time.png|Hendrickson stab Gilthunder and Meliodas Hendrickson taking off with Elizabeth.png|Hendrickson flying off with Elizabeth Griamore blocking Hendrickson's attack.png|Griamore blocking Hendrickson's attack Chapter88Last.png|Hendrickson fighting against Dreyfus and Griamore Hendrickson using Acid Down on Dreyfus and Griamore.png|Hendrickson use Acid Down on Dreyfus and Griamore Hendrickson trapped inside Wall.png|Hendrickson trap in Wall Hendrickson breaking out of Wall.png|Hendrickson break out of Wall Hendrickson breaking Dreyfus' sword.png|Hendrickson break Dreyfus sword Hendrickson using Acid Down.png|Hendrickson using Acid Down on Dreyfus Hendrickson deflecting all Meliodas' attacks.png|Hendrickson battling Meliodas Hendrickson's arm shooting Hellblaze.png|Hendrickson sever arm shoot out Hellblaze Hendrickson stabbed by King using Increase.png|Hendrickson being stabbed by Form Five, Increase Hendrickson removing Increase's daggers.png|Hendrickson remove Increase through screaming Ban smacking Hendrickson.png|Hendrickson being smack by Ban Gray Demon corpse.png|Hendrickson with the Gray Demon copse Hendrickson Gray Demon Form.png|Hendrickson Gray Demon form Hendrickson using Dark Snow.png|Hendrickson using Dark Snow Hendrickson slicing off two Holy Knight's heads.png|Hendrickson slicing off two Holy Knight heads Hendrickson flying.png|Hendrickson flying Hendrickson punching Meliodas.png|Hendrickson upper punch Meliodas Hendrickson using Hellblaze on Meliodas.png|Hendrickson blast Meliodas with Hellblaze Meliodas about to use Revenge Counter on Hendrickson.png|Hendrickson about to being hit with Revenge Counter Hendrickson trying to escape from Revenge Counter.png|Hendrickson trying to escape from Meliodas Revenge Counter Hendrickson destroyed by Meliodas.png|Hendrickson destroyed by Meliodas ---- '}} Hendrickson current appearance.png|Hendrickson appearance in Istar arc Hendrickson using Purge.png|Hendrickson using Purge on a Gray Demon Hendrickson using an incantation orb to light up the Danafor hole.png|Hendrickson using an incantation orb to light up the Danafor hole Hendrickson as child guarding the graves.png|Hendrickson as child guarding the graves Hendrickson being chased out from the village.png|Hendrickson being chased out from the village Hendrickson and Dreyfus encountering Fraudrin.png|Hendrickson and Dreyfus encountering Fraudrin Fraudrin taking over Hendrickson.png|Fraudrin taking over Hendrickson |-| Covers= Volume_10.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Volume 10 Volume 13.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Volume 13 Chapter63.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 63 Chapter65.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 65 Chapter78.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 78 Chapter80.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 80 Chapter81.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 81 Chapter83.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 83 Chapter88.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 88 Chapter89.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 89 Chapter94.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 94 Chapter133.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 133 Chapter158.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 158 Chapter162.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 162 Chapter193.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 193 Chapter200.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter244.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 244 Chapter249.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 249 Chapter285.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 285 Chapter288.png|Hendrickson on the cover of Chapter 288 Anime Character Profile= Hendriksen Anime.png Hendrickson full appearance.png Hendrickson Red Demon Form (anime).png Hendrickson Grey Demon Form.png |-| Plot= '}} Hendrickson watching the crossing shooting stars.png|Hendrickson watching the crossing shooting stars ---- '}} Dreyfus with Hendrickson promising victory.png|Dreyfus with Hendrickson promises victory Holy Knights Rallied.png Hendrickson showing a Red Demon's corpse.png|Hendrickson showing the Red Demon Hendrickson offering demon's blood.png|Hendrickson offering demon's blood ---- '}} Hendrickson and Helbram trying to resurrect the demon clan.png|Hendrickson and Helbram trying to resurrect the demon clan Hendrickson declares that he will bring about a new Holy War.png|Hendrickson declaring that he will bring about a new Holy War ---- '}} Hendrickson using Hellblaze through his sword.png|Hendrickson releasing Hellblaze Hendrickson Hellblaze Scream.png|Hendrickson using Hellblaze Wave Meliodas dodging Hendrickson's attack (anime).png|Meliodas dodging Hendrickson's attack Gilthunder protecting Meliodas and cutting Hendrickson's arm.png|Gilthunder protecting Meliodas and cutting Hendrickson's arm Gilthunder defeating Hendrickson.png|Gilthunder defeating Hendrickson Hendrickson's Blood-Red form.png|Hendrickson's Blood-Red form Hendrickson's Blood-Red form2.png|Hendrickson's Blood-Red form Hendrickson stabbing both Gilthunder and Meliodas.png|Hendrickson stabbing both Gilthunder and Meliodas Hendrickson flying off with Elizabeth.png|Hendrickson flying off with Elizabeth Hendrickson attacking Dreyfus with Acid Down.png|Hendrickson attacking Dreyfus with Acid Down Hendrickson dissolving Dreyfus.png|Hendrickson dissolving Dreyfus Meliodas cutting Hendrickson's arm.png|Meliodas cutting Hendrickson's arm King attacking Hendrickson.png|King attacking Hendrickson Diane attacking Hendrickson with Double Hammer.png|Diane attacking Hendrickson with Double Hammer Meliodas attacking Hendrickson with Combined attack Metal Crush.png|Meliodas attacking Hendrickson with Combined attack Metal Crush Ban beating Hendrickson in rage.png|Ban beating Hendrickson in rage Hendrickson standing next to Gray Demon.png|Hendrickson standing next to Gray Demon Hendrickson after taking Gray Demon's blood.png|Hendrickson after taking Gray Demon's blood Holy Kinghts vs Hendrickson Anime.png Hendrickson beheading Gowther.png|Hendrickson beheading Gowther Hendrickson using Dark Snow (anime).png|Hendrickson using Dark Snow Hendrickson beheading knights.png|Hendrickson beheading knights Slader stopping Hendrickson with Overpower.png|Slader stopping Hendrickson with Overpower Diane hitting Hendrickson with Rising Meteor.png|Diane hitting Hendrickson with Rising Meteor Hendrickson using Dark Nebula to stop Rising Meteor.png|Hendrickson using Dark Nebula to stop Rising Meteor Hendrickson about to use Dead End.png|Hendrickson about to use Dead End Hendrickson's Ash-Gray form.png|Hendrickson's Ash-Gray form Meliodas defeating Hendrickson with Revenge Counter.png|Meliodas defeating Hendrickson with Revenge Counter it:Hendrickson/Galleria Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries